


My Secret

by Tortellini



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Deryn Sharp has a secret. More than one, actually. And it's high time that she tells her best friend one of them--though maybe not the one she's supposed to right now.Oneshot/drabble





	My Secret

"Alek," Deryn said softly. "I-I need to tell you something, okay?"

Her friend paused next to her on the desk, his arms resting on the metal railing of the airship. The salty sea ruffled his auburn hair. "What is it Dylan?" he asked intensely, and she winced. Partly at his trust and concern, and early at the use of her alias. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I mean no. It's complicated," she said, gripping the railing as well. Suddenly she whirled to face the prince. Her blue eyes sparkled. "I'm not the person you think I am, Alek. And--I love you. I love you a lot."

Suddenly in the irony of the icy wind, Deryn felt very warm underneath her clothes. Her heart was racing. She took a deep breath, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well? You got anything to say to that, your princeliness?" The weak attempt at humor was reflected by the seriousness, the nervousness, in her voice. 

When he still didn't say anything she looked at him. Sometimes he could be such a bum-rag--

Alek's face was a mix of shock, horror and oddly enough, humor too. He had backed up a few steps but if he moved any farther, he'd trip over the coil of rope behind him. Moonlight reflected on his face, making him paler than he really was. Even making him seem sickly. 

Why...?

Blisters, Deryn swore silently for a second, watching him sputter and spit for a second. 

She'd forgotten to tell him she was a girl. 

 


End file.
